Certain networking deployments allow an electronic device to communicate with multiple networks associated with different radio access technologies (RATs). The multiple networks are sometimes collectively referred to as a heterogeneous network. A heterogeneous network provides a number of advantages, such as increased coverage, reliability, and spectrum efficiency. Certain heterogeneous networks facilitate concurrent communications between the electronic device and the networks associated with different RATs.
However, current deployments of these networks have numerous shortcomings. These deployments utilize inefficient link generation and traffic mapping schemes between nodes associated with different networks. For example, current deployments specify a separate link between each networking node associated with a first RAT and each networking node associated with a second RAT. These require large resource utilizations at the various networking nodes. As another example, networking nodes associated with a particular RAT receive data packets according to a non-native protocol. Consequently, these networking nodes must expend great computational resources for mapping purposes.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.